1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine and method for controlling the same, which are designed to save washing water and prevent damage of the laundry, which may be caused by temperature increase for the washing operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a drum-type washing machine is a device performing the washing by dropping laundry loaded in a horizontally disposed drum.
FIG. 1 shows a prior drum-type washing machine and FIG. 2 shows another prior drum-type washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, a drum-type washing machine includes a main body 10, a tub 20 mounted in the main body 10, a drum 30 rotatably mounted in the tub 20, and a driving unit for driving the drum 30.
Here, the main body 10 is provided at a front portion with a laundry loading opening 11, around which a door 40 for opening/closing the opening 11 is mounted.
A gasket 50 is disposed on an inner circumference of the laundry loading opening 11 to provide a seal between the door 40 and the laundry loading opening 11.
A damper 21 is provided on an outer-lower portion of the tub 20 and supported in the main body 10.
The driving unit includes a driving motor 71 driving the drum 30 and a belt 72 connected to a belt pulley 73 to transmit driving force of the driving motor 71 to the drum 30.
If the drum-type washing machine has a dry function, as shown in FIG. 2, a hot wind supply tube 81 is provided above the tub 20 and a dry heater 82 is disposed in the hot wind supply tube 81 to heat air flowing along the hot wind supply tube 81.
Disposed on an air exhaust side of the hot wind supply tube 81 is a blower fan 83 for forcedly circulating the air.
However, in the prior drum-type washing machines, even when washing the laundry that is less stained and thus a little amount of water is required, a large amount of water is consumed. Furthermore, the washing operation is identically performed to a case for normal washing operation, increasing the consumption of the electricity.
Furthermore, in the case of the washing machine with the dry function, the laundry may be wrinkled or static electricity may occur.